Quite the Contrary
by Kaira-chan15
Summary: When Team 7 gets caught in a snowstorm, Sasuke gets separated from them and finds shelter in a cave. Itachi and Kisame happen upon the same snowstorm, and Kisame ends up in the same cave as Sasuke. What occurs? No pairings.


I was bored and decided to look for fanfictions where Kisame and Sasuke are the main characters, and I was surprised when I found only a couple. I thought it would be interesting if there were more fanfictions where they met up and talked, so I decided to write one of my own. Enjoy.

Quite the Contrary

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sasuke POV

Sasuke shivered and hugged himself tighter. Team 7 had been returning from an A-Rank mission when they got caught in a snowstorm. A freaking snowstorm. In the middle of summer! _Damn weatherman. Warm and sunny my ass! _(I got that from an icon!) To top it all off, they weren't even dressed properly for the weather!

So the four of them had been trudging through the snow and blistering wind to find shelter. Note the words _had been. _Currently, Sasuke was trudging through the snow and blistering wind by _himself. _Why, you ask? Because a large, slippery slope happened to be in the path of Team 7, and when they fell down it, Sasuke was the unfortunate one to slide down the opposite direction the other three slide down.

So he was now extremely pissed off. He was pretty sure that his teammates were all together, and heck, with his dumb luck they probably found shelter. Sasuke was not as fortunate. He had slipped and fell in the snow five times, had snow in his pants and shirt, and was pretty sure that nearly all his toes had frost bite.

Just when he was about to give up and let himself freeze to death, he spotted something up ahead. It looked like a cave! _Hell yeah! I'm not gonna die yet!_ Hurrying over with newfound happiness, he practically dove into the cave. He was even happier when he spotted a pile of logs at the back of the cave.

After dragging some of the logs over, he forced his numb fingers to move and made the correct hand signs. "Grand Fireball no jutsu!" The corners of his mouth lifted up in a small smirk at the happily blazing fire. As he bent down to warm his hands, a gust of snow swept through the cave, successfully putting the fire out.

Sasuke's eye twitched. He tried lighting the logs again. And again. And again. But each time he got a fire started it was blown out again. After his tenth failure to make a fire that lasted for more than five seconds, he let out a scream of irritation.

Kisame POV

"Itachi-san, are we going to find shelter soon?" Kisame whined. Or that's what he had been whining. Once again, note the words _had been._ The two partners were also caught in the same snowstorm, and had also hit the same slope.

Now, you would think that two S-Class criminals, not to mention Akatsuki members, would have noticed the slope. But due to the snowstorm and Itachi's failing vision, they didn't. Itachi ended up sliding in the direction that Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto slid, and Kisame slid in the direction Sasuke slid.

Kisame was now wandering around in the snow by himself, though he had better luck than Sasuke and got the easy way out. "Hmm…I wonder if Itachi-san found shelter yet," He wondered aloud. "He needs it the most, with his bad vision and all." Glancing down, he noticed small footprints in the snow, leading to the north. "Well look at that! It may be Itachi-san's footprints!"

Quickening his pace, he followed the footprints to the mouth of a cave. Peering inside, he saw a form huddled in the back of the cave. He recognized the black hair, black eyes, and pale skin. _It is him!_ "Itachi-san!" Kisame called cheerfully. 'Itachi-san' looked up in confusion.

"Who's there?" He called. Venturing farther into the cave, Kisame noticed the huge mistake he made.

Normal POV 

"You!" They both exclaimed. Sasuke jumped to his feet, a kunai in each hand.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect to find Itachi-san's little brother here," Kisame chuckled. "Put those down, we're in the same situation here," He added, eyeing the weapons.

"I don't think so. I don't have a reason to trust you," Sasuke replied, glaring.

"You were taught well," Kisame remarked, chuckling again. It was starting to get on Sasuke's nerves.

"Leave, I'm taking shelter here," Sasuke spat. Kisame looked amused.

"So you own the cave now? No, I think I'll stay." He made his way over and sat against one of the side walls. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sasuke looking like he was going to attack.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kisame warned. "I'm an S-Class criminal, and you're just a genin. I could kill you in an instant, so it'd be better to stay on my nice side." Sasuke seemed to consider his words because he sat down and put his kunais away. He kept his eyes concentrated on Kisame's sword though.

"There you go, that wasn't so hard was it?" Kisame teased. Sasuke glared at him, although it was hard to look terrifying when you were shaking like a dog and your lips were turning blue. "You know, you're actually a pretty cute kid," Kisame commented randomly, examining the shaking boy.

Sasuke twitched. He _hated_ it when people called him cute. "Deidara would probably think so too," Kisame went on. "He'd be hugging you every chance he gets." Sasuke twitched again. _And I needed to know that why? Does he ever shut up? _Sasuke wondered.

Kisame seemed to read his mind. "It's impossible to start a conversation with you. You're just like Itachi-san, you don't talk much." Sasuke froze at those words, his sharingan flashing on.

"Don't compare me to him," Sasuke said quietly.

"Finally talking, eh?" Kisame said smirking, not noticing the dangerous tone of the Uchiha's voice. "Just like Itachi-san, if you push him enough then he'll talk."

"I'm not like him!" Sasuke yelled, losing his temper. In less than a second he was pinning Kisame to the wall, a kunai to his throat. Kisame merely chuckled, that chuckle that Sasuke hated so much.

"Didn't I warn you kid? You can't beat me." Before Sasuke could even blink he was face-to-face with the wall, and his arm was twisted behind his back holding his own kunai to his neck. Furious, Sasuke struggled and twisted to get out of Kisame's grip, but was rewarded with Kisame pulling his arm higher behind his back. Hissing in pain, Sasuke ceased his struggling.

"You've got guts kid, I'll give you that," Kisame whispered near his ear. "But I have the advantage here, and I'm giving you two choices. You and I can either get along, or we can not which results in your bleeding body being tossed out in the snow to freeze." Sasuke listened intently to his words, and Kisame was pleased when he saw the younger one's red eyes fade to black. He knew that Sasuke agreed to the first choice, but he wanted to humiliate him a little more.

Sasuke tried to move out of Kisame's grip, but the shark man wouldn't let his arm go. "Let me go!" Sasuke cried out angrily.

"You haven't given me a direct answer yet."

"You know damn well which one I chose!"

"I wonder if Itachi-san knows how bad your language is?" Kisame wondered aloud, tapping his fingers on Sasuke's head. _Damn it he's trying to change the subject! I know what's he's trying to do, and there's no well in hell I'm giving him what he wants!_

"I hope you know that I'm not going to go along with your game," Sasuke growled.

"Do whatever you want, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke twitched at the honorific applied to his name. "The only person you're hurting is yourself. I can stand here all day." And they did stay in the same position for a long time, neither of them wanting to give up. "You're quite stubborn, aren't you?" Kisame commented after awhile.

Sasuke glared at him, too tired to reply. He was so cold that his lips had now turned a solid blue, and he was shaking so badly that he was shaking Kisame too. Not to mention he was irritated at the shark's cheerfulness. _This is it, I can't take it anymore. I'm going to freeze if I keep this up…_ "Fine, you win. I'll get along with you. Just let me go!"

Kisame grinned, finally letting the boy go. Sasuke stumbled over to his side and collapsed, closing his tired eyes. Just as he began to drift off the sleep Kisame called to him. "Hey, Sasuke-kun! I wouldn't go to sleep if I were you, because you might not wake up." Sasuke glared, wishing he could wipe that grin off his face. Kisame wasn't finished yet though. "Besides, if you die then you won't be able to avenge your clan." Kisame got his desired reaction when Sasuke sat up, wide awake.

Kisame smirked, but it was soon replaced by a look of interest. "What do you plan to do after you kill your brother? If you do, that is," He added with a grin. Sasuke glared at him for the umpteenth time.

"I don't have any plans," Sasuke answered almost immediately. "I have to kill him, that's the only ambition I have. Nothing else matters." Kisame looked up, surprised at the hatred in his voice and the coldness in his eyes.

"You know, some things are more important than revenge. Like teammates, for example," Kisame said before he could stop himself.

"I don't have anyone important to me." Kisame raised an eyebrow.

"What about Kakashi-san, the kyuubi boy, and that girl?" Sasuke didn't have an immediate answer this time.

"I don't want them to be important to me," Sasuke answered quietly. Kisame was confused now.

"Why not?"

"I know that I'm going to end up hurting them for my revenge…and I never want to see anyone important to me die in front of me again. And the only way to do that is to have no important people." Sasuke realized how much he was opening up and clamped his mouth shut.

"So you built a shell around yourself, and shut everyone else out," Kisame continued for him. "But a few people managed to wiggle into your shell, and became important to you." Sasuke didn't answer him, but he knew he was right. Aw awkward silence filled the cave until Sasuke spoke up.

"Why are you asking so many questions anyways?" Sasuke grumbled.

"What, am I not allowed to get to know my partner's little brother?" Kisame asked innocently. Sasuke snorted.

"No, and I don't believe that anyways." Kisame sighed.

"Looks like I can't fool you. I'm just striking up conversation because I'm bored."

"That makes me feel real special," Sasuke said sarcastically. Kisame just grinned, that toothy grin that Sasuke hated, and the silence continued. Until Kisame asked yet another question, that is.

"So, do you think we'll be able to get out before we freeze to death? I'll last for awhile, but you don't stand a chance. You're only wearing shorts and a tee shirt, but I have this," He boasted, indicating to his Akatsuki cloak.

Sasuke shot him the worst glare he could muster. "S-shut u-up!" He growled, but he couldn't hide his chattering teeth. Kisame was right; he would die long before the shark man would. Sasuke gazed at the cloak longingly. It looked so thick and warm…if only he had one…

_Snap out of it! There's no wa_y _I'm going to give him the pleasure of him knowing he's right!_ Although that thought made his teeth stop chattering and made his eyes avert from the cloak, he could not stop shivering and could not stop his skin from turning paler by the second.

"Oi, Sasuke-kun! Are you ok?" Kisame called, examining the boy worriedly. He was deathly pale, looked like he was having seizures he was shivering so much, and had lips as blue as his shirt. Walking over to the Uchiha, he put a few fingers to his face. It was as cold as ice!

"Damn it, I thought he was fine because he could talk back, but I should've paid more attention!" Kisame didn't know why he was so concerned over the kid, he barely knew him, but all he knew was that his mind was telling him to help the kid. Deciding to listen to it, he unzipped his cloak and kneeled down beside Sasuke. Trying to ignore the biting wind, he pulled the boy into the cloak in a loose embrace.

As soon as Sasuke realized what was going on he immediately struggled and flailed. "Hey be still! I'm trying to help here!" Kisame grunted. When Sasuke still refused to stop struggling Kisame had to forcibly restrain him with one arm while zipping up the cloak around both of them with the other arm. "Jeez, finally! You can really put up a fight kid." The two of them now resembled a two-headed creature wearing a black cloak with a rather large stomach. (This being Sasuke who was curled into a ball.)

"What are you doing, let go of me!" Sasuke growled, twisting and turning to break free.

"Am I invading your personal bubble, Sasuke-kun?" Kisame asked while grinning.

"Yes, very much. So let me out!"

"No can do, Sasuke-kun. You'll freeze to death without warmth; you need the extra body heat." Sasuke knew it was true; he was already warming up. But he was still taken by surprise.

"What do you care? Why would it matter to you if I died?" He asked bitterly. It was Kisame's turn to be surprised.

"…I don't really know, actually. Do I need a reason to help out my partner's little brother?"

"Yes, you do. Itachi hates me; he wouldn't care if I died. Why should you be any different?" Sasuke's voice was colder than he meant it to be, but he didn't care at the moment. Struggling more violently than before, Kisame was forced to get a tighter grip on the boy. "Why should you care?!"

Kisame tried to get a good look at Sasuke's face. He saw it for a short moment until Sasuke jerked his head away, but it was enough to make out his expression. The boy held a look of hurt and anger. _Ahh I see…he doesn't want to know the answer. He's afraid of hearing it, actually._

"Are you afraid of letting people care about you, Sasuke-kun?" Kisame asked quietly. Sasuke ceased his struggling for a few minutes.

"Why do you ask?"

"I know you shut people out because you're afraid to care about them, but what about the other way around? Why do you not want people to care about you?"

"I can't trust anyone enough. I was betrayed by the person I cared about most, and I don't want that to happen again…" Sasuke seemed to be talking more to himself than to Kisame, because he said it so quietly that Kisame had to strain to hear him. He immediately realized that Sasuke was talking about Itachi.

Sasuke had stopped his struggling completely and was limp with exhaustion. His eyes slipped close and his breathing evened out, and Kisame let him sleep this time. But not before he got one last thing through the boy's head. "You know, you don't have to trust people to let them care about you. They make the choice to care about you themselves, and you can't stop that."

His words were distant to Sasuke's ears, but he still heard him. Sasuke allowed his mind to drift away and his senses dull, and he let the warmth engulf him in a peaceful sleep.

Kisame POV 

Kisame observed the sleeping Sasuke in wonder. His face looked so peaceful and childish in sleep, completely different from his normally cold, mature look. _Heh, the kid can be pinning people up against walls with a kunai to their throat one minute, and he can be sleeping like an innocent child the next. Funny the way things work._

Perking up, he snapped his head in the direction of the opening to the cave. He heard voices, three of them. Two were male voices, and one belonged to a female. _I guess those are his teammates, and my signal to leave._

Glancing down at the sleeping boy, he unzipped the cloak from around them and wrapped Sasuke up in it. "This was an interesting meeting, and I would like to meet you again sometime. Sayonara, Sasuke-kun." He said quietly, grinning his trademark grin while laying the bundled up boy against the cave wall.

Deciding he had delayed enough, he took off at full speed out of the cave. He made it just in time, too, seeing as Sasuke's teammates chose to enter the cave at that very moment. "Now to find Itachi-san," He muttered to himself. Not worrying about the cold anymore, seeing as he was still warm from their combined body heat, he trudged through the snow once again to seek his lost partner.

Sasuke POV

Sasuke stirred in his sleep, hearing voices calling his name. Someone then gently shook his shoulder, urging him to wake up. Slowly opening his eyes, he blinked at the three faces surrounding him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out joyfully, throwing her arms around him. Something wet dropped onto his shoulder, and he realized that Sakura was crying. Actually, crying was an understatement; she was weeping.

"What's the matter, Sakura?" He asked sleepily, still trying to wake up.

"We were afraid you had died; we didn't know what happened to you. You don't know how worried we were, you bastard!" Naruto answered for her. Sasuke noticed that Naruto also had tears in his eyes, and he soon felt another pair of arms around him.

"What, did you guys think I wouldn't be able to find shelter?" Sasuke questioned, confused. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Kakashi standing behind him.

"Sasuke, look down," Kakashi said. Following his sensei's gaze, he glanced down. The object of their worry met his vision, wrapped around him tightly; a black cloak with red clouds. He understood why they were so worried. Naruto let go of Sasuke and composed himself.

"When we saw the cloak and when it took you awhile to wake up, we expected the worst," Naruto whispered.

"So what did happen to you, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked the question that was on all of their minds. "Why do you have the cloak, and who does it belong to?" Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, and then shut it. What was he supposed to say?

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain…"

Kisame POV 

Kisame had luckily run into Itachi quite soon. The snowstorm wasn't as bad as it was earlier, so it was easier to spot him. "Itachi-san!" Kisame called cheerfully, jogging over to his partner. "Did you find shelter?" Itachi nodded, not that Kisame really expected him to voice the answer.

"I ended up in the same shelter as Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun, and that one girl," Itachi said. Kisame was waiting for him to say something about his brother not being there, but he didn't.

"So did you guys get along or was there a conflict?"

"Eventually we worked out something and tolerated each other, but there were a few problems in the beginning." _How familiar that sounds_, Kisame thought with a grin.

"I expect that you found sufficient shelter too?"

"Yeah, and guess who I met up with?" Itachi nodded to indicate for Kisame to continue. "Your little brother, Sasuke-kun." Kisame didn't miss Itachi's hand twitch at the mention of that name. Itachi also didn't miss the fact that Kisame had no Akatsuki cloak.

"Kisame, what happened to your cloak?" Glancing down, Kisame wondered if he should tell the truth or make something up.

"I left it back at the cave with Sasuke-kun," Kisame replied truthfully.

"Why?"

"Because he would freeze if I didn't, of course!" Itachi looked like he was going to ask him why he cared, but decided against it. It was silent for a while until Kisame spoke up.

"Do you really think your little brother is weak, Itachi-san?"

"…Yes, why do you ask?" Kisame shook his head and grinned.

"No reason," He lied. _You think he's weak because he doesn't have enough hatred, but since when does hatred make you strong? The kid has isolated himself and built a shell to stop himself from caring about other people and to stop other people from caring about him. He has done all this just to make sure that he can't hurt anyone in the process of getting his revenge. Someone who can shut everyone else out and make themselves truly alone in the world, just to make sure that they can't hurt anyone else who becomes important to them, is the strongest type of person there is. So on quite the contrary Itachi-san, your brother is the farthest thing from weak._

This story didn't really turn out the way I expected and I thought it was pretty bad, but I hope some of you enjoyed it anyways. I hope that this has made some of you want to write Kisame and Sasuke based stories (no, I don't mean pairing them up) because I'll definitely read them!


End file.
